


Another Valentine's Day

by youtouchedmytalala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtouchedmytalala/pseuds/youtouchedmytalala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and Dean Smith intends on spending it alone, since he doesn't understand how anyone could find a business man like him interesting. Sam Wesson decides to set him up on a blind date, but when Dean arrives it turns out to be a man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfic, so it might not be the best ever.
> 
> Shout out to my homie Kayden

Dean Smith did not realize how alone he truely was, until Valentine's Day arrived. Everyone had the day off for the holiday, and Dean would rather be spending it at work. He did not enjoy his empty apartment, but he put up with it day by day solely because he believed there wasn't a soul out there on Earth that would take any interest in him. His job was boring, and his apartment wasn't too spectacular. What woman would want to spend any time with him?

Dean groaned under his breath when drank the last of his beer. He was on his second, and wasn't quite feeling it. Standing up and heading towards his kitchen, he was stopped short by the ring of his cell phone. Reaching for it, he saw that it was his coworker, Sam, calling. He let out a sigh. Sam had been bugging him for weeks about getting out there and finding a date for Valentine's Day. He probably figured that Dean didn't even try. Answering the phone, he muttered his greetings, pulling a third beer out of the fridge.

"Don't tell me you're sitting at home drinking." Sam said immediatly. The tone in his voice irritated Dean. 

"So what if I am." Dean said harshly, falling back on the couch right after he opened the beer.

"It's Valentine's Day. You should be out having fun." Sam paused, and continued right after Dean grunted at him, "But I knew you wouldn't. So I set you up with someone. It's time to get back out there. Go to the cafe right across from your apartments." Dean was about to protest, but Sam hung up on him.

Dean stood up for a moment, considering on just ignoring him and staying home. But the thought of a possibly beautiful woman getting stood up made him feel guilty. Besides, what had he got to lose?

After ten minutes or so of making sure he didn't look like a complete idiot, Dean decided to leave the house. Crossing the street to the quaint little coffee shop he often visited before work, it didn't take him long to spot Sam. He crossed the small cafe after recieving a simple black coffee, and stopped at the table. 

Except, why was Sam sitting with some guy? 

"Oh, Dean. I wasn't sure you were going to show up. Well, this is Castiel Novak. He just moved into the neighborhood." Sam stood up and grinned at Dean. Was this suppose to be some kind of joke? "I'll see you later." With that, Sam left the resturant, leaving Dean standing there looking dumbfounded.

Dean sat down slowly, though he wasn't sure why he didn't just leave and go home. He watched the man in front of him for a long moment. He looked tired, and he had a bit of stubble, but all in all he didn't look too bad looking.

"Castiel's a bit of an odd name." Dean commented, breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. Castiel seemed to relax after Dean said something. The edges of the man's mouth twitched upward a bit.

"I know, but people usually just call me Cas." 

"Cas. Got it." Dean answered, noticing after a few short seconds that he was wearing a cross around his neck. It was old and worn. "So, you're a Christian, huh?" He blurted out, not realizing that some people might find that offensive, or personal. Cas, however, didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Of course. I go to mass every Sunday." Cas commented, smiling a bit, while fingering the small cross hanging around his neck.

"I don't really believe in all that stuff." Dean mumbled. This man didn't seem so bad after all. The way he smiled when he talked about something he enjoyed was adorable. His voice was deep, and gravely, but not unattractive in the slightest. This man made Dean's stomach feel odd, and his palms sweaty. What was going on here?

"Why not?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I don't really have reason to, I suppose..." Dean mumbled, staring down at the table.

"You should come with me this Sunday." Cas said, excitedly.

"I... I uh.. Sure." 

"Great!"


End file.
